Das doppelte Fredchen
by Colera
Summary: Fred und Georges Streiche machen auch vor der Muggelwelt nicht Halt! Fred und Georges erster Streich  in der Muggelwelt .


_A/N: Mal eine Twins-FF von der leicht verdaulichen Sorte^^ (übrigens geht es in der ff nicht um das, wonach es am Anfang aussieht...)_

* * *

><p>~Das doppelte Fredchen~<p>

Catelyn war eigentlich nur ein ganze normales Mädchen aus London, das einen ziemlich langweiligen Job in einer großen Filiale einer englischen Bekleidungskette hatte. Ihr Vater war Bauarbeiter und ihre Mutter Friseurin, und Catelyn versprach sich mit ihren siebzehn Jahren auch nicht viel mehr vom Leben.

Sie war nur ein ganz normales Mädchen, das außerdem eine Schwäche für rothaarige Männer hatte.

Er schlenderte schon eine Weile zwischen den Ständern der Herrenabteilung umher, schien aber nicht so recht erfolgreich zu sein. Dabei war er offensichtlich nicht allezu wählerisch, zumindest nach der Kleidung zu urteilen, die er trug, die eher wahllos zusammengewürfelt schien.

Grün.

Giftgrün!

Das war die Farbe der Jacke, die er trug. Deswegen war er ihr überhaupt so schnell aufgefallen. Es war leicht, ihn im Blick zu behalten, während sie die neue Sommerkollektion modisch nach Farben zusammengestellt in die Regale und Ständer sortierte.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und er grinste sie an.

Unsicher lächelte sie zurück, wandte sich dann aber rasch wieder den rot-karierten Baumwollhemden zu. Hatte er etwa gemerkt, dass sie ihn angestarrt hatte? Hoffentlich nicht. Aber attraktiv war er schon... er musste ungefähr in ihrem Alter sein, vielleicht etwas älter, und er hatte etwas an sich... es war wohl seine unbekümmerte Art, durch die Reihen der Ständer zu wandern und ganz ungeniert ein rosafarbenes T-Shirt vom Regal zu ziehen ... - oh nein! Er war doch nicht etwa schwul?

Sie drehte sich noch einmal um.

Er zwinkerte ihr von den Jeans aus zu. Und er war schon sehr viel näher an dem Platz, an dem sie immer noch weinrote Hemden einsortierte.

Okay, nicht schwul. Vielleicht gab es ja eine Chance... ihre Hände zitterten ein wenig, als sie eine gemusterte Krawatte an einen der Haken an der Wand hing.

"Hm..."

Vor Schreck hätte sie beinahe gequiekt, als er plötzlich hinter ihr stand. Gequiekt wie ein Schwein! Wie war er so schnell hergekommen? Wie hergezaubert!

Er hielt ein klatschmohnrotes Polo-T-Shirt hoch. "Was meinst du dazu?" Er hielt es vor seine Brust und betrachtete sich in dem Spiegel, der neben den Krawatten an der Wand hing.

Es sah schrecklich aus. Das Rot des T-Shirts und das Rot seiner Haare schrien lauthals in die Welt hinaus: "Tragt uns bitte, bitte nicht zusammen!"

Aber er war so sexy.

Sie sagte nichts. Sie hätte sowieso keinen Ton herausbekommen.

Er sah sie von der Seite an und grinste schief. "Furchtbar, nicht wahr?"

Sie nickte langsam, ohne so recht zu wissen, was sie zustimmte. Sie starrte ihn immer noch an. Sie hätte an Ort und Stelle vor ihm zerschmelzen können.

Endlich ließ er das schreiende Rot sinken. Tatsächlich schien er ein wenig verlegen, als er sie betrachtete.

Saß ihre Frisur eigentlich richtig? Wie stand es heute um ihre Pickel?

"Du bist mir schon länger aufgefallen", erklärte er schließlich mit weicher Stimme. "Schon das erste Mal, als ich hier eingekauft hab."

Nun, spätestens jetzt hätte Catelyn wissen müssen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Wenn er nah genug an ihr dran gewesen wäre, damit sie ihm auffiele, dann wäre er ihr schon dreimal aufgefallen. Allerdings hatte sie ihn heute zum ersten Mal gesehen.

Aber an so etwas dachte sie in diesem Moment gar nicht, denn er hatte sie völlig in seinen Bann geschlagen. So sehr, dass sie nicht mal bemerkte, dass sich ein weiterer Kunde in ihrer Nähe aufhielt, einer der rothaarig war! Sonst sah sie rote Haare immer!

Also kicherte sie nur, weil sie sich so geschmeichelt fühlte, und konnte daher nicht einmal gleich antworten, als er sie nach ihrem Namen fragte.

"Ich - mein Name ist Catelyn!" Sie beglückwünschte sich zu diesem vollständigen Satz, fand aber wiederum, dass ihr Name ziemlich langweilig klang, wie er so aus ihrem Mund kam. Unruhig verzwirbelte sie eine blondierte Haarsträhne.

Er hingegen lächelte. "Das ist ein wirklich schöner Name."

"Oh, haha... Und- und- äh..." Sie wollte ihn nach seinem Namen fragen, aber irgendetwas lenkte sie ab. Verwirrt blickte sie an seiner Schulter vorbei. Was war es gewesen?

Sie war für einen Augenblick so verwirrt, dass auch er es bemerkte. "Was ist denn?", fragte er, ohne ihrem Blick zu folgen.

"Oh... ich weiß nicht... nichts!" Sie wandte ihm wieder ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit zu.

Er grinste erleichtert. "Na dann! Ich wollte dich nämlich fragen..."

"Oh..."

Der andere Kunde lief ganz dicht hinter dem Typen vorbei, mit dem sie zu flirten hoffte, aber der achtete gar nicht darauf, Catelyn hingegen sah ihm hinterher. Irgendetwas war komisch.

Als sie wieder den Mann vor sich ansah, hatte er die Stirn in Falten gelegt; im ersten Moment fand sie das total süß, im nächsten hatte sie Zweifel, ob es ein gutes Zeichen war.

"Ich wollte wirklich nur...", begann er langsam.

"Ja?"

"Naja..."

Der andere Kunde, der seit ein paar Sekunden mit dem Gesicht zu den beiden gestanden war, hob den Kopf jetzt und sie konnte seine Gesicht sehen. Ihre Kinnlade fiel herunter und sie starrte ihn unverhohlen an.

"Hey, also wenn du nicht willst, ist das total okay." Seine Stimme verriet, dass es überhaupt nicht okay war.

Catelyn blinzelte und sah ihn wieder an, aber ohne ihn richtig zu sehen.

"Was?"

"Ich hab gesagt, wenn du nicht willst-"

"Doch!" Was auch immer er meinte. Sie war ein wenig durcheinander.

Er schwieg erstmal und betrachtete sie ein wenig verärgert. Sie versuchte solange ihre Gedanken zu sammeln.

"Da war-" Sie zeigte hinter ihn.

"Was?" Es schien ihn überhaupt nicht zu interessieren. Er drehte sich nicht einmal um.

"Da hinten-"

"Okay, ich wollte dich eigentlich zum Kaffee einladen."

Das lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder schlagartig von diesem eigenartigen Phänomen ab. Er war an ihr interessiert. Alles andere war unwichtig.

"Aber wenn du nicht willst..."

"Oh doch, doch ... ich würde schon ..."

"Wirkl-" Weiter kam er nicht, da in diesem Moment der andere Kunde, der sich wohl ebenfalls für rot gemusterte Hemden interessierte, über das klatschmohnfarbene Polo-T-Shirt gefallen war, das ihr Gesprächspartner irgendwann zu einem Häufchen auf dem Boden hatte fallen lassen. Er stolperte gegen den Urheber der Hürde und stieß ihn zur Seite.

Beide fluchten, und ihr potentielles Date half dem anderen Mann etwas grob, da verärgert, auf die Beine, wobei er ihn versehentlich etwas weiter von sich stieß.

Da sahen sich die beiden erst ins Gesicht.

Dann sprachen sich gleichzeitig: "Was zur Hölle!" und "Du siehst ja genauso aus wie ich!"

In der Tat sahen sich die beiden ähnlich, sehr ähnlich. Als ob sie eineiige Zwillinge wären... Sogar die Haarschnitte waren ähnlich! Das war es, was sie ihm versucht hatte zu sagen, aber er hatte ihr ja nicht zugehört...

"Bist du mein Klon oder sowas?", fragte der erste, der, mit dem Catelyn sich unterhalten hatte.

"Ne, ganz sicher nicht. Vielleicht bist du ja meiner!"

"Ne!"

"Doppelgänger?"

"Haha!"

Sie starrten sich gegenseitig an.

"Vielleicht sind wir Zwillinge, und wussten nur nichts davon!", schlug der erste wieder vor.

"Das wäre doch echt verrückt! Wann hast du Geburtstag?"

"1. April '78!"

"Ich auch!"

"Wow!"

Vor Erstaunen wussten sie nichts zu sagen.

Dann: "Hey, lass uns zusammen einen Kaffee trinken gehen, dann finden wir raus, wie es dazu gekommen ist!"

"Gute Idee!"

Gerade drehten sie sich weg, da kam gleichzeitig: "Du zahlst!" Sie lachten über diesen Zufall. Sie verstanden sich ganz prächtig, das war offensichtlich, als sie zusammen weggingen.

Catelyn sah den beiden hinterher. Keiner von beiden beachtete sie. Sie wollte dem ersten hinterherrufen: "Ähhh..." Ja, wie hieß er denn? Das hatte er ihr nicht gesagt. Wieso hatte er ihr das nicht gesagt?

Die Zwei waren schon im Ausgang verschwunden, bis sie sich dazu entschließen konnte, den beiden hinterherzulaufen. Sie ging bis zu den Schiebetüren und sah hinaus. Es war bereits nicht mehr lange bis Ladenschluss und es waren nicht mehr viele Leute auf der Straße unterwegs... aber die beiden Rothaarigen waren nicht darunter. Einfach verschwunden.

Verwirrt blickte sie nocheinmal die Straße rauf und runter. Wie weggezaubert! Ihr Date war ihr von dessen unbekannten Zwilling ausgespannt worden?

Aber vielleicht würde er sich ja an sie erinnern und noch einmal herkommen. Sie würde da sein.

Schließlich wusste sie nicht, dass sie soeben Opfer von einem von Fred und George Weasleys etwas merkwürdigeren Streiche geworden war_._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Preisfrage: Wer ist wer? Und worauf ist der Titel eine Anspielung?^^_


End file.
